


a conversation about german words and us

by PoisonedMind



Series: infinity in moments like these [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMind/pseuds/PoisonedMind
Summary: They’re in the lounge, as they always are. Phil is on his laptop and Dan lies face down on the couch. Phil thinks he’s trying to take a nap, but he can’t imagine that position is very comfortable. Also, he just read a very interesting article, and Dan shouldn’t be deprived of this awesome knowledge.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: infinity in moments like these [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545172
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	a conversation about german words and us

“Geborgenheit.”

“Excuse me?”

“Geborgenheit.”

“I am still not following.”

“Ge. Borg. En—”

“Yeah, I dropped out of uni, didn’t get dropped on the floor as a baby.”

“Oh. I always thought that was what was wrong with you.”

“Fuck off.”

“But Da-an.”

“What, baby Philly?”

“Geborgenheit.”

“You do actually sound like a baby now.”

“And I will start to scream like one if you don’t listen.”

“Okay. What about this ‘geborking’?”

“Geborgenheit, Dan. It’s a German word—”

“How interesting, Phil. Thank you.”

“—And it’s apparently the second most beautiful word in the German language.”

“How come a word that sounds like you’re retching is the second most beautiful word?”

“Because of what it means, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“It means security. Trust. Peace, acceptance, warmth. Love. Isn’t that a beautiful word?”

“Huh.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, huh. Didn’t know the Germans invented a word for that. I always just described that feeling as ‘us’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [the series' post on tumblr](https://bie-lovers.tumblr.com/post/189085176461/infinity-in-moments-like-these) if you want to reblog :)


End file.
